Love at First Sight is Bullsh*t
by TeamShifter4life
Summary: Set after Tyler's accident at the school. What if Bella couldn't accept Edward for what he was? What if the wolves make a choice in her defense that could put them all in danger? Rated M for language, drug use and sexual situations. (I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Just the story plot. Please enjoy!)
1. chapter 1

Chaper One: Is This Real Life?

He's a vampire? All the research I have done has lead me to this conclusion. But it can't be. Right? Vampires are a legend. They are monsters than man made up to scare the masses. No one has ever actually seen one, they're not real. I flip the main power switch on my ancient computer and slam my Quileute Legends book closed. I grab a pajama set from my drawer and head for the bathroom to take a much needed shower before bed. As I stand under the water, I ponder why Edward wanted me to know this so bad. Is he crazy? I wonder if he's clinicly insane. Should I send a cop or someone over to his house to check on him? Nah, I'm sure when we talk tomorrow I can get to the bottom of this. Probably just some prank on the new girl. Jerks, don't they know switching schools is hard enough? I sigh and grab a pair of pajamas to throw on and flop onto my bed. I pull the covers up over me and try to sleep.

I wake up exahusted. I tossed and turned all night. When I did sleep it was nighmares. Edward was draining my blood, my life force from my body. No amount of blankets on my bed could keep me warm. Its like the chill of fear was deep in my bones. Rationally I knew that I was wrong. Vampires don't exist. I sat down at the dining room table across from Charlie and tried to not fall asleep in my bowl of cereal. I guess I was more tired than I originally thought. I groaned internally when I saw that I had 20 minutes untill I had to leave for school. I let out a huge yawn that broke the silence in the room. Charlie jumped and looked at me over his paper.

"You alright, Bells?" He gave me a worried stare. "You look like death warmed over. Are you feeling sick?" I sighed and rubbed at my eyes. I can't tell him that I was up all night wondering if I was going to die at the hands of my classmate today. He'd lock me up in the nut house. "No, I'm just really tired. I'm not sleeping well." He gives me a small sad smile. "Why don't you head back to bed kiddo. I can call and let the school know you will be out today. Just get some rest. I have to head to work. Unless you want me to stay home with you?" I shook my head tiredly. "No its ok, go ahead and go to work. You'd be bored while I am sleeping anyway." He folded the paper while he stood up, he set it down on the table next to me and kissed the top of my head. "Rest well kid. I'll see you tonight for dinner. I'll order us pizza." He walked to the door, grabbing his coat of the rack as he opened the door. He pulled the door closed behind him as he said goodbye over his shoulder.

As I put my bowl in the sink I could hear him pulling out of the driveway. I filled the tea pot and set it on the burner and turned it on high. I turned, left the kitchen and started up the stairs to my room. I changed out of my pajamas and put on a pair of sweatpants, my ugg boots and a heavy sweatshirt. I walked back downstairs when I heard the whistle of the tea pot. When I hit the bottom of the stairs, I paused. I turned, went back to my room and grabbed the small wood box that I hid under my bed when I first moved in. I went back down to the kitchen and fixed myself a hot cup of tea and headed out onto the back porch. I wanted to sit and look at the snow from the safety of the porch swing. I set my cup down by my feet and set the wooden box in my lap. I took a look around the back yard, after only seeing forest I decided it was safe. I opened the box and pulled out my favorite pipe and my dime sack. I managed to get my mom to send some boxes by mail that couldn't go on the plane. How would I have explained this box to security.

My pipe is a medium sized sherlock. Given the name because it looks like the pipe sherlock smokes his tobacco in. I love it, it is a deep purple with color accents to make it look like the galaxy. It was custom made for me by a guy I met in Phoenix at a party I snuck into. I take a big hit and hold it for 5 seconds before slowly breathing it out. I laugh to myself as I cough lightly, remembering my first hit when I coughed so hard I vomitted all over the dudes floor. I'm glad my dad chose the house he did. The seclusion makes it easy to relax with a bowl. I don't have to worry about people talking about the Cheif's delinquient daughter smoking " _The Devil's Lettuce"._

My comfy silence is disturbed by an angry voice "Isabella Marie Swan! What in the world do you think you are doing?!" I jumped from the shock and looked to the side of the house. I see Edward storming towards me. I cringe hearing my full name being used. How does he know it? When he reaches the porch I can see the anger in his face. Who does this guy think he is? And why is he at my house during school hours? "Edward? Why are you here?" I studder out as I shove my pipe and the baggie back into the box and set it next to my tea on the porch. I stand up slowly and maintian eye contact with the unstable boy in my yard. He's glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would be ash by now. I repeated myself quietly. "Why are you here?" He gives me a dark smile. "When you didn't show up at school I was concerned. You're not trying to avoid me, are you Isabella?"

He looks at the box and sneers. He walks up onto the porch and grabs my wrist. Not hard enough to hurt but enough that I know I can't pull out of his grasp without hurting myself. "Let go Edward" It's like he doesn't even hear me. "Did you figure out my secret Isabella?" I gulped and studdered out "I have only come up with one idea and it sounds crazy." He chuckled darkly "Say it. You don't need to feel frightened" He gripped my wrist tighter and I gasped. "Say it Isabella!!" I wimpered quietly and whispered out "A v-vampire" I thought he didn't hear me until he let out a dark laugh. "Are you scared Isabella?" He pulled me closer to him as I struggled. He was too strong for me to escape. Not that it would help to try and run if he is a vampire. I started screaming instead, but the downside to living in seculsion? No one can hear me.

I have never been this scared in my life. I know I'm going to die. This is the end. He's laughing at me, he knows there's no chance of me getting away. His dark laugh quickly turns into a low growl. It gets deeper as he scans the treeline, he throws me to the ground and tries to run into the forest. He comes to a hault a few feet from the trees and crouches low. When I sit up I can make out 3 large shapes emerging from the darkness. When they stepped out into the snow lit yard I almost pissed myself. Giant wovles! They were magnificient. They stood at least 6 feet tall, towering over Edwards short form. The first one was black and held an air of authority as he yipped at the other two. The second one flanked the black one on the left, he was a tannish brown. My eyes shifted to the final wolf, flanking the black wolf on the right. It was beautiful. Well, as much as a wolf could be. His fur was a glossy silver. I wanted to run my fingers through it so see if it's as soft as it looks. They moved as one, like they knew what the others were thinking. So lethal and deadly.

Edward growled again " Get lost dogs! She's mine!" The wolves crept closer, snapping their enormous jaws at him, slowly surrounding him. My head starts to spin as Edward blurs out of sight and two of the wolves bolt after him. Just as I look over and meet the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, my world goes black.

AN: This isnt my first but its the first I've done in about 8-9 years. I really missed writing. I'm in the market for a Beta. My last one quickly became my best friend. Looking for someone to really add to my story. Someone who will catch my mistakes and make me a better writer but will also give me feedback on their ideas for story plot. I'll try to push chapers through quickly but I am a mother of two and one is special needs. Your feedback only makes the story better so comment away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2: Dangers of the Forest

I sat up slowly on the porch and groaned at the pain in my head. As the fog dissappears everything comes rushing back to me. My head pounds as I look across the yard and find myself staring into the eyes the silver wolf. Even sitting, it's taller than me by a foot or more. It seems angry, sniffing the air and letting out small growls as I stare at it in shock. Where did it come from? Are wolves supposed to be this big? Why did Edward run from them? Hes a vampire right? They're supposedly indestructable.

I stand up slowly, the movement making me stumble as I become dizzy. I can feel the snow soaking my fabric boots as I slowly make my way off the porch and into the yard. He growls as I come closer. I don't feel scared. It's like some force is dragging me closer to this giant deadly beast. Apparently I can't recognize danger. It seems to get more and more agitated as I close the distance between us. I know I should be screaming and running in the OPPOSITE direction. But, I can't will my body to turn around. Just as i close the last few feet between us, it crouches down and springs into the air over me and bounds into the trees and dissappears. Leaving me standing in the cold watching where it left. My chest aches for a moment before the cold air forces me back towards the house. I stop on the porch and grab my forgotten tea and my stash box, I walk into the house and shut the door behind me. My heart still racing from the wolves and my unstable incounter with Edward Cullen. Am I safe?

 **1 Week Later**

Cullen hasn't been to school in a week. I sit outside after school for hours waiting to see mabye even a glimpse of the wolves, but I have had no luck at all. My thoughts are consumed by the same questions that has been rolling through my head since the scene in my backyard. _Why did Edward run? Where is he now?_ His family is back at school today. I saw one of their fancy cars in the parking lot when I got here this morning. It's not easy to miss their over priced vehichles. This is not a rich town. As I sit down at lunch, I look to their table and notice only 4. Edward is not back yet. I sigh in relief. My anxiety spikes at the thought of coming face to face with him again. I could really use a bowl right now. I glance over again and a thought crosses my mind, " _Why are they even here?"_ Do vampires need to go to school? How old are they anyways? Who would put themselves through the torture of high school willingly?

Do I want to go confront them? No! Of course not. They're vampires. They could kill me! I start to panic, my breath coming out in pants. Sweat was forming on my forehead. I stood up fast, my tray catching on my body hit the table with a loud smack. Startling everyone around me. Angela gave me a worried look as I rushed from the table. I had to get out. The cullens watched with sneers as I rushed out of the cafeteria. It's like the damn walls were closing in on me. I rushed out of the school and made it to my truck. Only tripping once. I grabbed a half smoked joint out of my truck. Looking around I felt unsafe sparking up. I turned and looked at the woods behind my truck. Noticing a small path, I walked a little ways in and sat down on a fallen tree. I pulled my lighter out and put the roach to my mouth, lighting it and taking a long hit. My body relaxed as I let the hit out, my anxiety slipping out of my body like water.

I dont know how long I stared into the empty forest. After a while, I stopped hearing the animals. No bird calls. No chipmunk chatter. Just silence. I stood slowly and spun in a slow circle. I couldn't see anything. I felt like someone was there. Her voice made me jump and let out a small squeal. "It's not safe out here _Bella._ " Her tone sent sivers down every inch of my body. I have never heard such hatred packed into such a child-like voice. Her hair and nails were perfect. Her little heels quite clean for a trudge down a dirt path. I looked down at my converse that are caked in leaves and mud. How did she manage that? Her angry growl made my head snap up fast enough to cause whiplash. "He's gone because of _you_! What is so special about _YOU_?! You don't even smell good! You don't deserve to be alive you pathetic child!!" Her words chilled me. Edward was dead? How was that my fault?

She let out a growl that damn near stopped my heart. Her eyes were black. She walked slowly towards me. If she was trying to scare me more she was doing a great job. Her steps faltered and her eyes widened as I heard a twig crack behind me. She let out a loud hiss and took a step back. "Why are you protecting her mutt? She is trash!" Her sneer turned my direction and she spit at me. "They wont be around forever _Bella_ , you will pay for my family's loss. His life is on your hands!" She turned back to the wolf and laughed. "You better watch your back wolf. You have declared war." She turned on her tiny heels and blinked out of sight. I let out a deep breath that I didnt know I was holding and slowly turned around. I came face to face (well face to chest) with my silver wolf. _My silver wolf?_

 **AN: Sorry to leave it like this. I didn't want this chapter too long. My next will be longer. I have plans to hit a different point of view and didnt want to start that on a almost comoleted chapter. Going to try to get one more chapter out tonight. No promises. Hope you enjoy! Comment away!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why her?

 **Paul** **POV** :

I looked down my nose at the paleface. The Gods have cursed me. Fate they say. Ha! Like they can choose how I live my life. Its bad enough that they have shackled me to that tiny costal reservation. But, now her? Bella Swan, the thorn in my paw. A paw big enough to crush her. _Mine!_ I wimpered quietly at the pain in my chest. Sounds of movement in the underbrush shook me from my thoughts. I could see the little wench moving closer. Is she stupid? Who moves towards a giant bloodthirsty animal. I could kill her. _MINE!_ I moved backwards away from her, a low growl came from my throat from both pain and irritation to the small slip of a thing in front of me. My inner wolf doesn't like how skinny she is. He wants to hunt for her. To feed her. I shake my head and take another step back.

" **STOP**!" I hear sam order in my head. My paws cease movement. I growl in anger. "Stay out of this Sam! I don't want to hear what you have to say." I could see him rolling his eyes in his mind. "The Gods aren't wrong. They never are. Try getting to know her." I huff in annoyance. "I don't want her! She is nothing but danger. She looks like a cancer patient, like I could break her if I touch her!" I can see Sam heading into his back yard through his eyes. I see him stop and sit in his yard as he makes eye contact with Emily, his **_Imprint_**.

"She's who they believe to be your perfect match. She is the other half of your soul. Born to be your better half, a way to calm your wolf. Talk to her. Tell her our stories. Let her make the decision for herself." I growl at him, scaring the paleface imp in the proccess. I look down at her wide eyes. I feel my anger come back. "Why her?! Out of everyone in this fucking world, WHY HER?! I wont do it Sam. She's not worth it. Did you see Alice Cullen? A war was started because of her!!" My heart feels like its being ripped from my chest. I whine in pain and lay down on the forest floor. The thought of her being in danger both hurts me and sickens me. "That's all the more reason to keep her safe. She dies? You die. You will end up loving her. By fighting it you are hurting her and putting her in grave danger. The vampire race is known for revenge being served in death. She will die. Tell her!" I growl back at him. "No Sam." He growls lowly at me. His anger seeping through our mental bond. "I'm going to head to Billy's and pick him up. We'll head to the cheiff's house and meet you two there. We told him the secrets of the tribe long ago. He'll know how to help. " **YOU WILL T** **ELL HER PAUL!"**

 **Bella POV** :

I've been sitting and watching this wolf for about 20 minutes. Alice is long gone. She seemed scared of him, and with the wolf here I kinda feel safe. As safe as one can be when sitting infront of a wolf the size of a bear. He was whining and growling for a while. But he let out a cry that broke my heart, then he laid down and closed his eyes. Rationally I knew it wasn't smart to sneak up on a wild animal, but I felt the urge to touch him. As I ventured closer his eyes popped open and focused on my face. I paused for a minute and then decided to continue to move closer. He kept staring at me, I reached out and touched his fur. He let out a little huff and I held still. When he didn't bite my head off or move away, I slowly stroked his fur. It was so soft. I moved a little closer and scratched the side of his neck. He growled a little and pushed my away with his massive snout.

I fell onto my back from the push and when I sat back up the wolf was gone. In it's place was a very handsome and a very **naked** man. **Oh god**! "Take a picture, it'll last longer." My eyes shot up and met his. Those eyes. The wolf's eyes. Those eyes were very angry. "W-what? Who are you? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" He let out a loud growl and my heart skipped a beat. He sniffed and laugh darkly. Like he could smell my fear. "You're so scared. You should be." I scooted backwards in a cabwalk fashion. His face sceaming danger. I cried out in pain when a pine needle peirced my palm. I thought I saw a flicker of guilt but if it was there, it's gone now. "I won't hurt you little girl. We have a lot to 'talk' about apparently."

My confusion must have shown on my face. He laughed that dark laugh and narrowed his eyes at me."You are going to listen to me carefully. I am going to shift back and head to your house. Billy and Sam are waiting for us there. They will help explain this fuckery." I stared at him dumbfounded. "Who the hell do you think you are? I don't even know you and you were just a giant fucking animal, you're crazy if you think you're going near my father!" He jumped up, unashamed of being completely bare infront of a stranger. He reached down and grabbed my upper arms and lifted me up to my feet. He sneered down at me. "Don't make me angry little girl. Your father knows way more than you think. I suggest you listen and go get in your fucking truck and head home. Now."

He turned from me, his body started shaking slightly. He turned and looked at me over his shoulder and smiled darkly. "Don't make me wait little girl. I wont be nice if I have to track you down." He turned his back around and promptly exploded into the silver wolf. He turned and looked at me, my jaw slack and catching flies. He huffed angrily and nudged me with his head back down the path towards the parking lot. I started walking the direction of my truck. When I turned back, he was gone.

I made it back to my truck in one piece. My hand still stinging from where it was peirced. I climbed into my truck and started it up. My hands rested on the wheel as I zoned out. My mind was racing. The cullens want me dead? Well that's shitty. Who the fuck is the hot angry naked wolf/man? What does my dad know? My brain hurts. I throw the truck into drive and make my way home. I really don't know what will happen if I take too long. And I dont want to find out.

When I pulled up to my house I noticed a black truck. Must be Sam's. My dads cruiser is in the driveway. I wonder briefly how much he knows. I shut off the truck and take my time getting out. I shut the door and turn towards the porch only to lock eyes with Mr. Nameless. This time he is wearing a pair of cutoff shorts. His arms are crossed over his broad chest. I glanced down at his feet and noticed the were bare. Has he never heard of shoes? "Took you long enough little girl. Quit dragging your feet and get in here." He turned and walked back into the house. Leaving the door wide open for me. I can't believe how much this stranger irritates me! I have been around him maybe 30 minutes and he thinks he's the boss? No fuckin way!

I stomped my way into the house. slamming the door behind me in anger. I walked into the livingroom to find 3 sets of eyes on me. The russet god ( _Slow your roll Bella)_ was standing behind the couch glaring as he stared out the window. Billy's chair was parked next to dads recliner, both their eyes looked at me with concern. Like I was going to break down any moment. The man I figured was Sam looked at me like I was someone to pitty. His gaze darted to Mr. Nameless before quickly landing back on me. "Well? What's this all about?" My hands shake, I'm feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring. Mr. Nameless shifts to lean on the window ledge and calls out gruffly, "Yeah Sam, what is going on?"

Sam cleared his throat and glared at him. "Bella, what do you know of our legends?" I gave him a puzzled look. "I actually know them pretty well. I have a legend book upstairs. Are you going to tell me you explode into a giant puppy too?" I looked at him and raised my brow in curiosity. He looked at me in surprise and rubbed at the back of his neck, shooting Mr. Nameless a glare. Charlie broke the silence and started laughing. Billy followed shortly behind him. The three of us looked at them like they were crazy. After they calmed down charile declared that he and Billy were going on a beer run for the game tonight. We watched them get ready and head out the door before we began to talk.

Sam broke the silence first. "Bella, I will save you the story telling since you know the basics. Do you know anything about Imprinting? Was it in the book?" Mr. Nameless let out a deep growl. Sam growling back in response, "Shut up. You had plenty of chances to come forward. Now I have to do it." I looked back and forth between them as they growled at each other. "Isnt that when an animal attaches to someone? Like a baby duck?" Mr. Nameless chuckled and Sam let out a quiet growl. Sam looked at me like you would look at a man holding a gun. "Not exactly. In this sense it's when the wolf finds the other half of his soul. No one else in the world exists anymore, just her. The wolf can be whatever she needs. Friend, brother or even lover. His life will exist to make her happy." His eyes flickered back and forth between me and Mr. Nameless. My mind slowly turned and when it finally clicked my eyes widened and my jaw fell slack. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! I don't know him, let alone his fucking name!!" Sam's eyes widened and he turned and gave him an angry look. "Really? You haven't even told her your name?" He turned back to me and looked apologetic. "Please don't mind him. It's in his DNA to be an asshole. This is Paul LaHote."

I looked over at Paul. He was looking at me in disgust. Like I was a bug that needed to be squished. "The Gods must hate me if they stuck me with you little girl." He spat in my direction. What the fuck? What did I do? "Well, I've had my fill of this shit." I said slapping my thighs as I stood. "Please don't mind me. I'm sure Billy and Charlie will be back soon." I turned and quickly headed up the stairs. I shut my door and grabbed my stash box and shuffled my way towards the window. I rolled a joint and slowly slid the window open, sitting on the ledge. I light the end and take a long hit. Holding it for a few seconds and exhaling slowly. I can't seem to wrap my mind around this. I'm shakled to that asshole? Don't wolves mate for life? Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

"Does your daddy know you partake?" I jumped and my head whipped around. I didnt even hear my door open or close. But, there he was. He was leaning on the door with his arms accross his chest. His shorts hung low on his hips. My cheeks heated and I had to look away. "Whats so special about you? Other than the obvious." He pushed off the door and gestured for my joint. I slowly reached over to hand it to him. He took a long drag and performed a flawless french inhale. Not a single cough escaped his lips. Nothing hotter than a man who can handle a J. _Stop it Bella, dude is a total asswipe!!_ I quickly grabbed it back when he offered it. He looked down at me in disgust before sauntering over to my desk chair and taking a seat. He looked me up and down and shook his head.

"You're not my type." I scoffed loudly. "Oh really? And what is your type? Leggy blondes with an IQ as high as their age?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I thought I saw a hint of pride but I couldn't be sure. "You better watch your mouth little girl." He spat at me. My anger rose higher and higher. I'm surprised steam didn't come out of my ears. " ** _You_** watch your fucking mouth! Last time I checked you came into MY room. You don't like me? There's the door! I didn't want to be saddled to you either. Looks like we both got the shitty end of the stick. How about you just stay the fuck away from me if you dont like it!" I was panting by the end of my rant. I'm sure my face was flushed with the residule anger of my tirade. I thought I saw pain flash through his eyes. He abruptly stood up and stomped to my door, flinging it open. He turned and looked at me, "Don't worry Little girl, you wont see me around." He spat. Then he slammed the door closed behind him. "My name is **Bella**!!" I yelled at the closed door. I heard the door slam downstairs. I flopped myself on the bed and cried as pain engulfed my chest. What. The. Fuck.

 **AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had tons of fun writing this. Going to start working on a new chapter in the morning. Pretty tired, toddlers get up pretty early. Your input improves my writing. Send me your ideas and comment away!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Caught Red Handed

 **Sam POV:**

I sat qiuetly downstairs and listened to Bella and Paul's conversation. He made a complete ass of himself. I shut my eyes and threw my head back onto the couch. I hear Bella tell Paul to leave. The tone in his response sends shivers down my spine. I can almost feel his pain and anger. I hear her door slam as paul comes stomping down the stairs. He plops down next to me on the couch as Billy and the chief come thru the door quietly, judging the emotional atmosphere of the house. No one talked as they shuffled in closing the door behind them. Everyones eyes shot to the ceiling as we all heard Bella's pain filled sobs.

Paul tensed next to me. His body shaking slightly. His face was screwed up in pain. My heart hurt for my brother. Charlie and Billy watched him with concern in their eyes. Bella's soft cries still sounded like thunder in my ears. I could see Paul's fists clench out of the corner of my eye. He was almost vibrating out of his skin. "Paul, go run it off." His eyes met mine in appreciation. He stood quickly and slipped out the back door, shutting it silently behind him. Billy looked to me for answers. I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I am at a loss, I honestly don't know where to go from here. My eyes flew to Charlie. Not sure if he knew how much danger his daughter was really in.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Charlie, we killed a Cullen that tried to harm your daughter." I paused. I look to his face to judge his reaction. His eyes met mine and narrowed slightly. His moustache twitched over his lip. No other emotion on his face. "You could very well have started a war Samuel. How do you plan to keep my daughter safe?" Billy's eyes mirrored that question. "We can't protect you in Forks chief. This is Cullen territory. She would have to spend all her free time in La Push. I don't have a feeling that she will like that." Charlie let out a deep sigh, knowing I was right. She would fight if given no other option. Her and Paul are going to make this very difficult. "I'll talk to her Sam." Charlie stood up and made his way up the stairs. Hopefully he can make her understand that it's for her safety.

 **Bella POV:**

At least I know the reason for the pain in my chest. I just wish it wasn't because I was attached to a man who hates me. I don't even know what I did. I heard a soft knock at my door. I didn't know anyone was still here. I wiped the snot off my face and cleared my cheeks of tear tracks. I stood slowly and walked to my door. I came face to face with a very symapthetic looking Charlie. He pulled me in for a hug and shuffled us around to close my door. Is HE still down there? I don't dare ask. Knowing he heard my breakdown would be embarrassing. I sniffled into my dad's shoulder. His hand rubbed lightly on my back. "It's ok kiddo. Give him time. He'll come around." I pushed out of his arms, shocked that he was taking Sam's side.

"He's a vile pig! I didn't ask to be his imprint! What have I done wrong for him to hate me so much?"I stomped to my bed and flopped down. Charlie sighed and made his way to my computer chair and slowly lowered himself onto the seat. "It's nothing you have done sweetheart. Paul has his reasons that are not mine to tell." He ran his hands across his face and gave me a look. "Bella, I need you to do me a favor. You are in more danger than you understand. The cullens have declared war. The wolves killed Edward. That breaks the treaty. You aren't safe in Forks. I want to enroll you in a local online school and move you down to the rez." He looked at me sheepishly. My anger spiked very quickly.

"You want me to move?!" I looked at him like he was out of his mind. Standing quickly, I opened my door and stomped down the stairs. I quickly noticed that Paul was no longer here. I felt a small pang of pain in my chest. Fucking prick. Who needs him anyways. The pain stopped me in my tracks. I took a deep breath, letting it out in a shudder. Sam watched me with warry eyes. "I know it sucks Bella. You don't have to see him if you don't want to. You're going to stay with my wife Emily and I. If that's ok?" I took a deep breath and decided to come to terms with my fate. "Fine. I don't want him anywhere near me. I have done nothing wrong and wont apologize like I have. Let him be a child." I turned to my dad, he looked worried and lost. "I don't want to enroll online. I have enough credits to graduate early. I was in a lot of advanced classes when I was with mom. I don't need to walk at graduation. All I need is for you to sign some papers with me." Sam cleared his throat, catching my attention. "You don't have to get a job. But if you really want to I'm sure Billy can find you something to do in the community." Billy nodden his head in agreement. Charlie let out a small smile. "Ok Bells, we'll head over to the high school tomorrow and meet with the principal." I sigh in defeat. I turn on my heels and make my way back up the stairs to pack my clothes. What now?

 **1 Week Later**

It's not so bad at Sam and Emily's. Shes very sweet and we share a love of baking. I haven't seen Paul at all. The 3rd wolf in the pack, Jared, shows up every day for at least 1 meal. They sure can pack away the food. I was told they are given a monthly stipend to feed the pack. I can't imagine what the bill is for food every month. After every meal Sam grabs a large container of food and dissappears out the back door. I'm assuming he's taking it to Paul because he can't stand to be around me. I chuckle to myself. Stupid dick.

It's one of those rare sunny days today. Emily has baked about a dozen pies already today. As I sit at the table and chat with her we hear a loud howl. The hair on the back of my neck stands up and I shoot to the back window. Emily seems weirdly calm and chuckles at me. "Its ok Bella, Sam is just signaling patrol change." My heart starts to calm and I shuffle back to my chair. Sam comes walking into the house looking dead on his feet. He leans in to give Emily a kiss. "I'm going to head to bed Em. I'm beat." He whispers in her ear and she nods at him. "Hey Bella." He smiled at me and walked down the hallway to their room. His snores could be heard just a few short minutes later.

"Hey Bella, do you think you could do me a favor? Sam usually runs food over to Paul's place. He really needed some sleep. Do you think you could run it over? He should be on patrol. I would do it but I have to start on the cookies for the tribal meeting or I'll run out of time." I weighed my options, I really don't want to see him but if he's not there I can see how he lives. Pathetic right? The man loathes me but I can't keep him out of my mind. Stupid imprinting. Stupid men. "Sure Emily. Just give me some directions." She smiled warmly at me. "Thank you so much! The key is hanging by the backdoor. Just follow the path out back. It's not too far. You wont be in any danger. His house is the only one back there. He was awarded that home from the tribe when he was 15." I gave her a funny look but decided not to ask. Not my circus, not my monkeys.

I put on my shoes, stuck the key in my pocket and set off down the trail with a warm apple pie in my hands. The trail was beautiful. You could catch glimpses of the beach through the trees. I should see if Sam could cut me a path down to the beach. As I reached the end of the path a small little cottage came into view. The grey paint was chipping and the roof looked like it could use some work. I walked slowly up onto the porch, balancing the pie in one hand so i could fish out the key. I unlocked the door and slowly peeked my head in. Not hearing anything, I made my way into the house. The door fed straight into the kitchen. It is small inside but cozy. The walls are a deep brown and the furniture a light grey. The house is warm and smells salty like the beach but musky like the woods. I took a deep breath, the pain in my chest slowly fading away.

I set the pie on the counter in the kitchen and walked into the livingroom. The walls are bare, no pictures or anything. There is a flat screen tv and an xbox on a tv stand on the far side of the room. A love seat sat on the wall to my right, and a recliner to my left. A small coffee table held a beautiful green bong and an intricate stash box with a wolf on it. I admire the handiwork and continue to look around. I walked over to the bookself impressed by the collection, just as I reached up the brush the spines with my finger tips I heard footsteps on the porch. My heart felt like it hit my stomach. My pulse skyrocketed. I hear the footsteps pause outside. I walked to the middle of the room facing the door. I thought he was on patrol. I am so screwed! The door flies open and his dark almost black eyes meet mine,

"Hello Little Girl. Can I help you?"

 **AN: I will try to release at least 1 chapter a day. This chapter will lead up to better things. Please send me your thoughts, yo** **ur input could be what I'm looking for. Comment away!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Happened To You?

 **Bella POV:**

He's not supoosed to be here, and now he's staring at me with those dark eyes. The look screams " _Bella, you're fucked._ " I know I am. He has not made his hate a secret and here I am walking through his house uninvited. He walks in and shuts the door behind him, effectively trapping me in. My panic rising with every passing second. My fight or flight mode kicks in and I scan the room for an exit. "What are you looking for girly? The only other way out is the windows and I haven't opened them in years. Looks. Like. You're. Stuck." Each of his final words were echoed by a beat of my heart. My breathing turns shallow. Paul's eye go wide as my vision starts to blur. "Bella? Are you ok?" My body starts to sway. I can see Paul move towards me as my vision went black.

It takes a few seconds for my eyes to focus when I open them. I look around slowly and realize that I am still in the cottage. My body rockets off the couch and I hit the wall. How did I get there? Paul's face is blank. He is leaning on the table in the kitchen watching me. I gulp loudly and take a deep breath. Paul clears his throat catching my attention. "Why are you here?" He looks tired. Actually he looks plain exhausted. He has bags under his eyes. His body looks weak, like he hasn't eaten in days. "Emily had me bring a pie over. You were supposed to be on patrol." He laughs quietly. "Shows what you know." He pushes off the table and walks to the fridge. When he opens it I notice a stack of containers, the ones Sam leaves with every night. Still full of food. He grabs a beer and pops the top off.

"Are you eating?" His face snapps to mine. "What's it matter to you Little Girl?" His eyes scan my body from bottom to top slowly. I can feel my cheeks heat up. "Is it so hard to believe that someone could possibly care for you even a little? Are you that cold hearted?" He looks away from my eyes. I almost didn't catch the pain in his face. When he looks back the mask of steel is on again. "Why do you keep passing out? What, can't handle the real world?" I can tell he's trying hard to piss me off and change the subject. Did I just see a tender side of the jackass? Holy shit! I know it would be very stupid to poke the bear, or wolf I guess. I can't help it though. Maybe I can get to the bottom of this hate.

"Emily tells me that you've had this place since you were 15." I hear him growl. My eyes shoot to his. "Emily should keep her fucking mouth shut." My eyes widen in surprise. "Whoa, that's your alpha's imprint. Arent imprints scared or something?" He has the decency a little ashamed. "I don't mean it like that. She shouldn't be telling my personal buisness to a paleface who brings nothing but trouble." I feel my anger bubbling inside. "You don't even know me. It's not like I knew what was going on. And I didn't kill Edward Cullen. Your pack mates did." He snarls at me. "You don't know a fucking thing. All you pale face girls are the same. You put on this shy act but you all have hearts of ice. Doesn't matter who you trample on to get what you want."

"I have done nothing wrong. You can't blame me for some bitch who hit it and quit it Paul!" He slams his beer bottle onto the counter, shattering it everywhere. I notice the blood before he does. How can he not feel that? "Paul, are you ok? You're bleeding!" He looks down at his hand and swears. He turns on the tap to wash off the blood. His fingers pick at his palm trying to dislodge the small shards of glass. It clearly is not working for him, if the hisses of pain and quiet stream of the word "fuck" slipping out of his lips have anything to say about it. I sigh, "Here let me help. Do you have any tweezers?" He growls as I step closer to him. "Oh, get off your fucking high horse Paul and let me help you." He grunts back at me. "Bathroom."

I walk down the little hall after a head nod in the right direction. The open door on the left of the hall is clearly a bedroom. I decide not to snoop and open the door across the hall. I walk into a beautiful bathroom done in gold, green and brown. The wooden border on the mirror has hand carved designs ettched into it. Whoever did this, did the stash box in the livingroom. The work is just breathtaking. I grab a pair of tweezers off the counter and made my way back to the kitchen. Paul is still scratching at his palm with his meaty sasuage fingers. I chuckle to myself as I grab his hand. He sets his hand in mine, I gasped at the tingles that went up my arm. Paul lets out a shaky breath.

I hum to myself quietly as I gently pull the shards out of his hand. His fingers twitch slightly as I work. I glance quickly to his face. His eyes are shut. He seems almost peaceful. "Does it hurt?" I look back down before he opens his eyes. "No, I'm fine. Just hurry up." I huff angrily. "Great way to treat the person helping you." As I pull out the last shard, he rips his hand from mine. He stomps to his room and slams the door. I guess I should take that as my cue to leave. I pick up the glass and throw it away. Leaving the tweezers on the counter next to the pie, I make my way out the front door. I take a deep breath of forest air and close my eyes to enjoy the cool breeze. With one last look at the cottage behind me, I make my way toward the path back home.

Half way down the path I decide that a few minutes on the beach sounds great. I brought a joint, might as well smoke it in the most relaxing place you'll ever find. I choose a spot on the side of the path with the least amount of under brush and make my way to the sand. I manage not to trip and I'm rewarded with a beautiful view of the evening sky over the ocean. I sit down on a piece of driftwood and light my joint. My body relaxing as the THC makes its way into my system. The waves crashing on the beach seem to pull my stress with them as they retreat back into the ocean. My mind drifts to Paul. My thoughts make their way to my lips and tumble off my tounge as I look to the setting sun. "What happened to you Paul? Who hurt you enough to push away someone who is born perfectly for you." I shove whats left of my joint into the sand. I stand and make my way back to the path. I don't want to worry Emily.

 **Paul POV:**

She infuriates me so fucking much. So much sass in such a little body. I didn't ask for her. It's not fair. Why her? Why do the gods get to choose. Who the fuck am I kidding?! I _need_ her. I couldn't let her hit the floor when she passed out. I couldn't have her hurt. I laid her gently on the couch and then when she woke up, I put my fucking foot in my mouth. Again. My wolf was at peace for the first time in a week when she grabbed my hand. Why do I loose my temper when it comes to her? Pale face bitch. _MINE._ I scrub my hand across my face at the conflicting emotions. I treated her like shit and she still helped me. I hear her cleaning up the glass in the kitchen. Once shes gone I will be able to think. I listen to her step out the door and take a deep breath. I peek out my bedroom window and catch a glimpse of her. Her face turned to the sky, eyes closed with a small smile on her face. I don't deserve her.

I watch her make her way across the yard and dissappear into the trees surrounding the path to Sam's. The pain in my chest growing sharper with every moment I can't see her. I jump up and run out of my room. Stripping my way to the front door. With one leap of the porch I shift and make my way into the forsest. I walk noiseless in the trees along the path. Silently, I watch her admire the trees, touching branches and plants gently as she walks along. She stops suddenly and stares at the beach. I see a smile form on her face. She looks around for a minute and walks through the bushes carefully and makes her way toward the sand. I creep closer to the treeline and watch her settle on to a piece of driftwood. She pulls out a joint and lights it up. The scent reaching me shortly after. She seems to calm some, a smile gracing her beautiful features.

He brow suddenly bunches. A deep thoughtful look forms on her face. She looks up and with a voice that could make a tough man cry she asks "What happened to you Paul? Who hurt you enough to push away someone who is born perfectly for you." I watch her bury her dead joint and make her way back to the path. When I was sure she was gone I made my way on to the beach. I walk slowly up behind the drift wood and lay down. My furry head where she sat. My wolf purrs, happy and content. I sit silently watching the waves. _I wish I could figure out how to tell you Bella_. What do I do now?

 **Paul DreamPOV:**

I wake up to voices. Daddy must be home. My tiny feet hit the floor and I rush out of my room and down the stairs. I can hear daddy! I creep to the livingroom door, peeking my head through, I see mommy crying. "Why Joquiam, don't you love me?" Daddy sat staring at mommy. Why does he look mad? "I never wanted a family Jaquline! You trapped me on this shithole reservation when you refused to get rid of IT!! I have played house long enough Jaquline. I'm done." Mommy cried into her hands. She flung herself at daddy's feet. "You can't leave me! What do I tell Paul? Daddy didnt love us and left us for a little paleface whore!?" I rush back to my room as I hear mommy cry out. Daddy hit her again. I crawl back into bed and pull the blanket over my head. I can hear the door slam and daddy screech out of the drive way. Mommy is screaming at him from the yard. I hear the front door slam. Then mommy's door. I fell asleep listening to her crying.

I wake up again. I can hear slamming in the kitchen. I take a look at my alarm clock. Three AM?! Are you kidding me? I make my way down stairs and into the kitchen. Mom is drunk again. She turns around and sees me standing in the doorway. "What the fuck do you want you little shit? Shouldn't you be in bed?" I grind my teeth. I don't want to make her angry, but I can't take this shit anymore. "Why yes _Mother_. I start high school tomorrow. I should be asleep but the town drunk is home making a shit ton of noise, so I can't!" She lunges at me and punches me in the mouth. I stumble backwards and wipe my hand across my bloody lip. "Fuck you, bitch." She stomps out the door and slams it behind her. Heading to getting another drink I bet. I head upstairs and pack a bag. I make a quick call to Sam to see if I can crash. I don't want to be here when she gets home.

Its the end of my first day in highschool. I have most of my classes with Sam and I have decided to sign up for football! I walk home with Sam. We are talking non-stop about our first day all the way there. As we turn down Sam's street we can see a squad car outside of Sam's house. Sam and I exchange a worried glance and run the rest of the way. We bust through the door and find Sam's mom sitting with the Chief. Charlie gives me a sad look. "Paul kiddo, why don't you come sit down." I shuffle my way to the couch. I sit down next to Mrs. Uley, she puts her arm around my shoulder and squeezes. "Paul honey. It's your mom. They found her on the beach this morning." The rest of her sentence fades away. The bitch is gone?

"Paul? Paul. Dude, wake up!" I sit up fast, my eyes adjusting to my surroundings. I'm laying on the beach, draped across the driftwood. Human and naked. "Did you sleep out here all night?" I looked up at Jared. Did I really sleep here? Her scent must have calmed me enough to actually sleep. My dreams haunted my thoughts. I havent thought of my mother in years. The bitch wasn't worth the space in my mind. But why now? My thoughts drifted to Bella. _"What happened to you Paul?"_

Maybe it's time to talk.

 **AN: Sorry this took so long guys. It was a busy day for me. I have quite a bit of free time tomorrow, so I'm going to try to write a couple chapters. I really hope you enjoy this one. Send me you feedback and ideas. Comment away!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice POV:

I can't believe I'm standing in the muddy woods in my Jimmy Choos! I don't understand, my vision said she would be coming through this exact spot right now. I'm never wrong! I look at my feet in disgust. These will have to be burned. Oh well! Jazzy can take me shopping after I despose of the human filth. Ooh! Maybe we can go to Paris! I stamp my foot angrily. Stupid nomad! I close my eyes and search her future for new decisions. Ugh! Nothing! I'm pulled from my frantic searching when the wind changes directions. I can smell her. I turn on my heel, "Wow, it took you long enough. You are 4 minutes and 30 seconds late. Hi, I'm Alice and I would like your help."

The redhead stares at me. Her eyes bright red from a fresh feed. "Why do you need my help?" She sneers. "What's in it for me?" I smile brightly. "I will award you and your coven hunting rights in Forks Washington. All I need is for you to do me one small favor." She looks at me thoughtfully. "What kind of favor?" I clap my hands happily. "How do you feel about kidnapping?"

Emily POV:

"I am going over to Paul's today." Her words (for lack of a better phrase) shocked the shit out of me. It's been 4 days since I sent her there with that pie. When she came home she seemed almost happy. She refused to tell me what happened. I can't tell if it is good or bad. Sam said Jared found Paul asleep on some driftwood on the beach. "Emily?" Her scared voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Is it a bad idea? It is. I wont do it." I slap my hand over her mouth. "Bella, shut the hell up for a minute. It's not a bad idea. You just caught me off guard. I actually think it's a great idea. Lunch is almost ready. You can take it down to him!"

At the sound of my alarm.I take the two pans of home made mac n' cheese out of the oven. I pull a big container out of the cabinet and spoon 2/3 of a pan into it. I seal it loose so the steam can escape and hand it to Bella with a towel under it. I usher her quickly to the door. "Please be careful with that. I would hate for you to burn yourself. Paul should be home. It's his day off. You wont need the key." I push her out the door and shut it behind her. "Bye! See you later!"

Bella POV:

I make my way slowly down the path to Paul's. I hope his reaction to my visit is better this time. I walk as slowly as possible to keep the food safe. After what feels like years I fianally walk into Paul's yard. The curtains are all shut. I really hope he's home. I carefully make my way up his porch. I raise my hand to knock, and then stop. He's a shifter. He knew I was coming before I made it to his yard. I balance the container on one hand and try the door knob, it's unlocked. I slowly push open the door and walk into the kitchen. I set the towel and container onto the table and turn to shut the door. I turn back around, my eyes sweep the house and land on the couch across the room. Is that Paul?

I cross the room slowly. My eyes never leave his form. He looks so peacful. No trace of anger on his face. If only he could be like this all the time. Then he might actually be bareable. His eyelashes sweep low on his cheek bones. You know, when the veins in his forehead aren't popping out he's actually kinda beautiful. I glance up at his hands, extended and clasped abover his head. They're rough. Emily said that the wolves did construction to supplement their stipends. His hands reflect how hardworking he is. A true man. I look back to his face and his eyes are open.

My heart jumps into my throat. I scramble backwards, tripping over my own feet and land on my ass. I can hear the most incredible sound over my moans of pain. Is he fucking laughing at me?! "Fuck you Paul." I get up on my feet and make my way to the door. "Bella wait!" A warm hand grabs my wrist. I gasp as my whole arm tingles. I look at his hand on my wrist. His fingers overlap. "Bella, we need to talk." I pull against his grip. "It was a mistake to come here, let go of me Paul." He tugs at my arm and the force pulls me to him. When my body meets his, I feel ashamed at the content I feel. His fingers tilt my face to see his. "Please let me explain. If you still want to leave when I'm done I wont stop you." As his breath washes over my face, my resolve slips away. "Fine, you have 20 minutes."

He walks to the couch and past the space next to him. I really want to bolt out the door, I don't owe him any of my time. The look on his face is heartbreaking. I take one last glance at the front door and shuffle over to take the seat next to him. The barely contained happiness on his face makes me smile. "I don't hate you Bella. I never have. I treated you so poorly for something you had no part in." Regret crosses his face. "My parents were high school sweethearts. My dad didn't want to stay on the Rez, but my mom wanted to settle down and have a family. I was young when they split. I don't remember him that much, but I know he left her for a paleface and blamed her. She was a drunk after that. I learned to take care of myself pretty quickly. The only thing she was good for was hitting me and making up believable excuses for the bruises. Boys will be boys type of shit. She died my first day of high school. I don't remember being upset. Good riddance to her. Sam's mom took care of me. They offered me my mother's house, but with all the horrid memories that house held, I refused. The counsel gave me this place after they sold my mother's house. I've been here ever since"

I'm sure the horrified look on my face was not encouraging. "Paul, I don't hate you either. I actually find it very hard not to think about you. But your actions the last couple weeks have really tainted my view of you. I'm your imprint. I didn't ask to be but I still got the shit end of the stick." His head falls in shame. I know he's hurting. "I don't know about you but this has all been very mentally tiring." I stand up and make my way towards the door. "Bella! Please don't leave!" I stopped and turned to him. I smile and nod my head to the door. "I need a small break, I have a joint in my pocket if you want to join me. I just need a couple hits to calm my head." A smile crosses his face and he jumps up and passes me to open the door. "After you m'lady" I giggle and walk past him.

We settle side by side on his porch steps. I pull the joint out and light it. I take a deep drag and pass it to Paul. We exhale at the same time, our bodies already relaxing. "Bella, if I ask you to forgive me and promise to make up for how I've been, can we start over?" I bump my shoulder against his and smile. I'm happy he can easily get past his hate and we can move forward. "I already forgive you. It's human nature to be skeptical of things that have hurt you in the past. It wasn't even the paleface that caused the problem. But I'm sure as a child you were too innocent to see the deeper causes for your parents failed marriage. You associated your trauma in life to what you believe the paleface had done. You know different now. We can move on." His appreciative smile set off the butterflies in my tummy. This man is sin in the flesh. I watch his face of the corner of my eye. His skin is a deep russet tone, his muscles make the color look so much sexier. His white teeth stand out when he smiles. That smile could make a nun swear.

Even being a virgin, I can imagine all the sinful things those hands of his could do to me. I could feel a rush of wetness. Paul takes a deep breath and his body freezes. His face turns to mine, my heart stopped when I did not see the look I was expecting. His face is one of disgust. My face turns red and I stand up. "I'm sorry Paul. I'm going to go now." His face quickly switches to shock. "Bella, wait!" I turn my back and start running and for once I don't trip. "Leave me alone Paul!" I cry. I don't hear him following. I decide to head to my new spot on the beach. I sit down on the driftwood and look across the water. I cry quietly to myself. I disgust him? He probably just wants to be my friend. I guess it really isn't that easy for him to get over his hatred of palefaces.I hear twigs breaking behind me. "Go away Paul. I got your point." I don't hear anymore noise. I stand and turn to confront him and something hard hits my head. My world goes black.

Paul POV:

Fuck, she thinks I'm disgusted by her! FUCK! The moment my wolf cause a smell of her, he was imaging everything we could do to her. I treat her like shit and just after I apologize I decide to think about fucking her on the porch. How much fucking lower can I get?! I glance at the spot where she disappeared. I know I should follow her. I stand and shift, my mind linking with Jared who is currently on patrol. All thoughts of Bella fade to the background as I see him chasing a leech through the trees on the Rez. His loud howl piercing through the link and the evening air. Jared where are you? His mind is focused on the red haired leech. I can catch enough to know where he's going. Why is she heading for the beach? Sam's mind enters seconds after the howl. Paul, Where is Bella? I stop in my tracks. She went back to your place about 10 minutes ago. She's not there?! Sam's panic mirrored my own. The only other place she goes is, oh Gods. THE BEACH! Sam's words echoed mine. We ran as fast as we could.

When we got to the beach Jared was laying naked and unconscious on the sand. I scented the air, Bella was here. Recently. "Jared!" I shook him harshly. His eyes pop open and he groans, rubbing the back of his head. He stand and backs away from me a few feet. "Where is the leech Jared?" He rubs his head again. "She knocked me out. I lost her just a few hundred yards before the treeline. I think she jumped into the tree I broke through the trees I saw Bella sitting on that driftwood. The leech must have dropped from the trees. I'm sorry Paul. She took her. I could't stop her." My legs feel from beneath me as I let out a cry of pain. My Bella. Gone. I could barely hear Sam when he promised we would find her. A stabbing pain in my chest knocked the breath out of my lungs. As the edges of my vision grew blurry the same thought played on repeat in my mind. Find Bella.

AN: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. My husband broke my laptop on accident. I had to find a way to still use it without the screen. Got it all working now. Going to try to make up for yesterdays missing chapter. No promises though, my 2 year old has been vomiting all day. Been kinda rough. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please send me your ideas and comment away! 


	7. Chapter 7 (Sorry guys!)

I am slowly finding my return to the site. I have reread this story three times now and I'm really unhappy with the flow. I really feel this whole story needs an over haul. It honestly shouldn't take me long, it has great bones. But, I'm really just not pleased with it. Please bare with me while I fix it into the AMAZING story I know it can be.


End file.
